


伤心命鸡收容所

by molidexiaoguduo



Category: jaeyong - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 07:10:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molidexiaoguduo/pseuds/molidexiaoguduo
Kudos: 7





	伤心命鸡收容所

#  
“哥累不累啊？马克给我听了你们的新歌 好棒啊 感觉会大热呢”

“忙是忙 不过也可以消化啦 你要带着孩子们好好练习哦”

李泰容撑着脑袋在ipad前嘱咐金道英 他特意晚上抽出些时间给127的成员们视频跟他们说说话 作为队长 尽职尽责地挨个谈心问候一遍之后 李泰容心心念念的小朋友还没有过来

“道英啊 在玹那孩子呢？”

金道英犹豫了一下要不要跟李泰容说最近郑在玹状态很不好的事 斟酌过后还是想再观察观察弟弟

“我去给你叫他哈”

李泰容点点头 待金道英离开镜头去找郑在玹后就低下头整理起衣服

李泰容现在虽然兴奋 但还是因为睡得太少了有些提不起精神 收拾衣服的动作也慢悠悠的

“哥哥想我吗？”

再熟悉不过的声音刚刚出现就是一记直球 李泰容被郑在玹问得一顿 手里收拾行李的动作也停住 刚想回答 郑在玹就接着说

“我很想哥哥”

李泰容看向ipad里的郑在玹 头发湿透向后梳着 上身光裸 刚刚洗过澡的样子

“我知道 我也很想在玹”

李泰容轻声安慰男友

他和郑在玹从练习生到出道一直都是一起活动的 这是他第一次和郑在玹分开工作

对他来说是全新的

要适应在海外工作 和前辈一起  
要融入新组合  
要注意nct成员们的状态  
要保证郑在玹有安全感

自然对郑在玹也是

不能在身边陪伴着哥哥 支撑哥哥  
不知道哥哥会不会太累有没有好好休息吃饭  
跟前辈在一起工作会不会压力很大  
哥哥累了会靠谁的肩膀呢

“我们可以一起渡过的 对吧”

李泰容问郑在玹

郑在玹认真地盯了一会儿李泰容坚定的眼睛 回复道

“嗯”

#  
李泰容再回想跟郑在玹交往前都觉得太疯了

刚认识时李泰容也只有十几岁 是会和郑在玹打成一片的年纪

之前一直作为最小练习生生活着的李泰容还在适应有后辈的感觉 终于有了同龄人和弟弟的他也终于有了玩伴

他会和弟弟随意地开玩笑 一起练习一起出去玩

但是随着时间流逝 未入二十代的李泰容就意识到了自己身上的责任感

永远站在中心 甚至刚刚被任为队长

李泰容开始对弟弟们很严厉 严厉到会让弟弟们记恨他的程度

他没有办法 既然是leader 就要做带领者

他开始很少跟弟弟们在练习室玩闹 又在私下尽力关心着弟弟们 希望可以弥补工作上的严厉

以至于在某些方面纵容

郑在玹一直是很听话的弟弟 也是李泰容最喜欢的弟弟 因为一开始是最小的 所以虽然后来有了年纪更小的弟弟们 李泰容还是默默地尤为疼爱郑在玹

李泰容是这样将这份私心解释给自己的

不可否认的事实是郑在玹在长大

李泰容的可爱小桃子已经长得比他还要高肩膀比他还要宽厚 因为热爱体育练出了八块腹肌 也和游戏宅男李泰容形成了鲜明对比

第一次帮郑在玹解决是很久之前的事了

那时候郑在玹正是血气方刚的不稳定期 还不会很好的控制自己的身体

喜欢和泰容哥谈心 总是因为聊得太晚了就干脆睡在李泰容屋里

李泰容撞进瘦瘦小小的郑在玹慌张的眼神里的那一刻就不受控制地长辈爱泛滥了

“泰容哥…我…不是那样的”

郑在玹那时候什么都不懂 急着跟李泰容解释 他不是对着哥哥起了性欲 他只是…他只是…

“别怕在玹 没事的”  
“哥哥帮你”

李泰容发誓 一开始他真的什么别的都没想 那也是他第一次帮别人解决 他只是有责任感地为弟弟的性教育出一份力

郑在玹当时年纪小没什么经验 李泰容没太费力气就帮郑在玹弄出来了

但是最后天生皮肤白嫩的郑在玹浑身通红地释放在他手里时 李泰容一点都不敢保证他什么都没想

郑在玹身体控制不住地发抖 他不知道为什么会这样 他很害怕 他只能依赖年长两岁的哥哥 所以他不停地叫着李泰容

“哥哥…哥哥…”

郑在玹好看的眼睛蓄满了泪水 双手伸向李泰容抱住了他

“哥哥…呜呜…”

李泰容蹭了蹭郑在玹柔软的头发 轻轻边拍他的背边安慰他说

“别怕在玹 这很正常 你长大了”

#  
那之后李泰容也以长辈的身份带着单纯的目的帮了郑在玹几次

他眼看着郑在玹的身体一天天变得健壮 从瘦弱的青少年成长为肩膀宽厚的男人

帮郑在玹时手里的东西也不再是自己能轻易握住的程度

他告诉自己 在玹已经长大了 已经20岁了 这样的事不可以再继续了

所以从突然的一天起 郑在玹被禁止了进入李泰容的房间

不过当时忙着出道 郑在玹的心思完完全全扑在了工作上 对于哥哥自我挣扎了许久的决定还未有察觉

刚忙过那一阵的某天下班 郑在玹趁着成员们上车的时间凑到了李泰容身边 朝着哥哥撒娇道

“今天想和哥哥睡”

李泰容心中警铃大作 他下了好几个礼拜的决心在郑在玹的撒娇面前显得微乎其微

他决绝地回复道

“不行 最近太累了 我好困”

说完也不等郑在玹反应就迅速塞上了耳机仰倒在椅背上装睡

小孩好像也没什么反应 车刚开了半个小时就又睡熟在李泰容肩膀上了

李泰容苦恼地独自看着窗外抱怨

到底是谁困啊 这孩子现在好沉 他到底有没有意识到自己长大了啊

李泰容想着想着随着保姆车行进过程中微弱的颠簸也合上了沉甸甸的眼皮 靠着郑在玹的头顶睡着了

#  
郑在玹当然没有轻易放弃了 他又追着李泰容问了好多次 问得李泰容开始躲他了也不罢休

“我想和哥睡”

郑在玹直接堵到李泰容房门前问

“不行”

李泰容已经被问得麻木了 现在可以随意地拒绝郑在玹

说完他就移开步子想要去浴室洗澡

“那为什么昨天志晟可以留在哥哥屋里”

郑在玹跟着李泰容的步子堵他

“志晟他还小”

李泰容没过脑子就说了出来 看到郑在玹受伤的表情时他才意识到自己说错话了

“不是…在玹…哥的意思是…”

郑在玹没等李泰容组织好语言就又追问

“哥也帮志晟了吗 像以前帮我一样…”

“没有！”

李泰容毫不犹豫地回答了郑在玹的问题 他涨红的脸让郑在玹的心情愉悦了许多 笑着露出人畜无害的酒窝又朝李泰容撒娇道

“哥哥让我进来睡吧 只是睡觉 我保证”

李泰容微微仰头看了一会儿郑在玹

在玹真的长得好帅啊

他失神地点点头 答应了郑在玹

李泰容再回想起来 他千不该万不该 就不该信郑在玹的鬼话

#  
郑在玹洗好澡回来 一进李泰容的被窝就把手臂缠到了李泰容腰上

李泰容一边扯着他的小臂一边躲他 嘴里骂骂咧咧地

“不是说只进来睡觉吗 手老实一点！”

郑在玹扁着嘴盯着李泰容 像是受了天大的委屈一样 那眼神分明就是在怪李泰容不是个好哥哥

李泰容只得在心里绝望地怒骂自己不争气 明明知道的 这都是郑在玹的把戏

他伸手灭掉了床头灯 想强制郑在玹进入睡眠状态 拉了被子躺下 刚刚才闭上眼睛 郑在玹又凑过来揽住他的腰

“抱着哥哥才能睡着”

李泰容深深地呼吸了一次 没有对郑在玹的话作出任何回应

他开始在漆黑的卧室里努力地尝试入睡 忽略郑在玹的呼吸 体温 和越来越放肆缠上他身体的手

但他未免过于心猿意马了

在玹的身体好烫 热得不正常

李泰容闭着眼睛 可以清楚地听到郑在玹的呼吸越来越近 越来越近

他开始害怕会和疼爱的弟弟发生什么有违伦理的事 但他更害怕的是什么都不发生

从什么时候开始呢 他越来越渴望和郑在玹的肌肤相亲

从第一次帮郑在玹解决开始吗 从郑在玹肩膀一点点变宽下颚变锋利开始吗 从他下定决心不再允许郑在玹进入他房间开始吗

李泰容啊 你到底对在玹有什么私心呢

郑在玹的呼吸越来越近 越来越近

最后停在了李泰容的鼻息前

李泰容怕得屏住了气息 连带着身体也僵住了 他的大脑一片空白 心脏砰砰砰砰地跳

好久啊 在玹在想什么呢 在玹会放弃吗 放弃了下一次这样又要等到什么时候呢

在玹喜欢我吗 我喜欢在玹吗 以后怎么跟在玹相处啊

李泰容不敢睁开眼睛去确认 只得在一片漆黑中与自己的心跳声作伴

还好 还好

最终郑在玹的吻轻柔地落在了李泰容的唇瓣上

李泰容下意识地想要推拒 手臂刚抬起来就被郑在玹死死地按回了床上

这孩子力气好大啊…

李泰容呜咽着表达抗议 但是郑在玹丝毫没有理睬 他自作主张地不断加深着这个原本温柔不带情欲的吻 他表现出来的侵略的欲望显然吓到了李泰容

“在玹…我害怕…”

李泰容圆润巨大的黑色瞳仁如曜石般在黑暗的房间中闪着恐惧的光

郑在玹轻吻李泰容脸颊 手往下伸去 揉着李泰容的性器柔声道

“别怕哥哥 别怕”

#  
“哥哥 痛吗？”

郑在玹大拇指轻轻搔刮着李泰容的乳尖 俯下身亲吻他的脖子 边问他

“唔…”

都怪郑在玹太会吻了 李泰容这会儿早已意乱情迷 被情欲控制得头昏脑胀 本来打开放在枕头两边的手顺着弟弟低下来的肩膀摸上去环紧郑在玹的后背

为什么啊 明明这孩子比自己还要小两岁的

郑在玹的声音低沉又温柔 李泰容被他锢在身下 他的阴茎埋在李泰容的身体里 小幅度地轻轻进出着

“啊…哈…啊…在玹…在玹在玹”

李泰容对这完全陌生的感知害怕到了极点 他攀附着郑在玹的肩膀寻求一丝慰藉

郑在玹紧紧盯着李泰容的表情不敢大动 自己才刚插进来哥哥就一个劲儿在玹在玹地叫 只好凑着哥哥的漂亮脸蛋亲来安抚他

“泰容哥不要怕”  
“痛就跟我说”

李泰容眼神四处瞟着就是不敢看郑在玹 脸颊烧起来一般红 小口小口地呼着气 眼睛清澈得像小狗 听了在玹的话轻轻点了点头

郑在玹嘴角上扬 被李泰容乖巧的样子可爱到 凑上前去吻住他 下身也加快速度抽插

李泰容手指掐紧郑在玹的手臂 脚趾也蜷缩在一起 紧张地咬到了郑在玹的嘴唇

灭顶地袭来的快感几近淹没了李泰容 他控制不住地呻吟 叫喊

下腹一紧一紧地 从后穴不断传来的电流感 性器难忍的肿胀感 从未有过的体验和是由郑在玹带给他这种感觉的认知 逼得李泰容完全失去了理智

“轻一点在玹…太快了…轻一点”

郑在玹听话地放慢节奏 一下一下重重地冲撞

性爱若不是建立在爱上 说白了还是以暴力为主 这也是郑在玹犹豫了很久很久的原因 不想让心爱的哥哥受伤 不想让他痛 郑在玹沉着地一直等到了自己足够成熟冷静 能够很好地控制自己的身体 能够为两个人负责

等李泰容好不容易挨到郑在玹粗叹着气抽出来射在他平坦的小腹上 他已经满脸泪水汗水横流 眼睛红红的 双颊也红扑扑地抽泣着 被郑在玹吮得红润晶亮的嘴唇微张 急促地换着气

郑在玹搂着李泰容 边吻他边平复呼吸 手上怜爱地替他抹去脸上的水珠 细细地欣赏着哥哥摄魂的美貌

“在玹…”

李泰容声音细软地开口 伸手想要抚摸郑在玹也被汗水浸透的鬓角 郑在玹握住李泰容的手放到嘴边 亲吻了他的手心

“哥哥 我爱你”

郑在玹俯身低下来 额头顶着李泰容的 闭起眼睛 与李泰容交换着呼吸 并没有急切盼望李泰容回应的样子

李泰容也就没有回应

他比郑在玹年长些 自然想的也多些

他真的对在玹是那种爱意而不是作为哥哥的纵容吗 在玹也真的是那样的爱着我吗 是的话这样的关系可以吗 他们才刚刚出道 要面对的已经很多了 他和在玹能够承受和面对这份感情的后果吗

如果不可以 是不是自己不回应就不会继续 在玹还小 过些时间就会忘记的 也许等他再大一些 遇到自己喜欢的女孩就会懂得他对自己的感情并不是那样的吧

那自己呢…还有逃开在玹的机会吗

李泰容躺在郑在玹怀里盯着熟睡的郑在玹控制不住地胡思乱想

我们在玹啊 真的很好地长大了 长成了迷人的男人了呢 有很多女孩在追求在玹吧

“我的在玹…”

他又往郑在玹怀里缩紧了些 偷偷去吻郑在玹的嘴巴 郑在玹也无意识地抱紧了他

李泰容多希望这个夜长一些 再长一些 留给他不顾一切和在玹在一起的时间更多一些


End file.
